Up Again
by Happyface Anonymous
Summary: AU When Kono's undercover mission goes wrong and sees the end of her career, Chin and the boys are there to help her back up again.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is my first fanfic. It's an AU set in Ma'ema'e. I don't want this to happen in the show, I mean Kono's just so kick-ass and awesome, but I thought it might be interesting to try.

It was almost over. After all the planning, the waiting, the lying and the secrets, it was almost over. She could talk to her team again. I mean, true, she was hurt that, for the most part, they'd shut her out, but it was nothing compared to the relief and the freedom. No more pretending.

_Focus. You need to focus._

Kono could feel Trisha shaking beside her. Not that she blamed her. But if Trisha had a breakdown, it would only make it harder for Kono to protect her. This undercover operation was almost over. She couldn't afford for it to blow up in her face. Not when so many lives were at stake.

The elevator door slid open with a ding, and Kono walked quickly towards Delano and Mapes, passing the loaded duffel bag into Delano's waiting hand. Now all they had to do was walk down those stairs and outside the door, right into the waiting arms of HPD. And then it would all be over…

"Ma'am, you forgot you're key-"

_Aw shit._

The clerk froze, watching as Trisha passed on her duffel to Mapes. Kono could see the gears in his brain churning as he absorbed the scene unfolding before him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a bank clerk reaching for the call button behind the counter. Almost immediately, Delano and Mapes had their guns drawn.

Nononononononono…

"Frank, don't do it!"

Too late. Delano advanced on the clerk, gun pointed at his head, and Kono's combat instincts took over. Sprinting forward, she tackled Delano, sending his machine gun skirting off into the corner. While she might have had surprise as her advantage, Delano outweighed her by far. She struggled against him, shouts and gunshots echoing around her. The clerk must have alerted HPD after all. Delano saw the approaching cops, armed and ready to take him down and yet he grinned, an ugly maniacal one. He pinned her to the floor, and bent his head close to hers. His breathe licked at her face as he hissed into her ear.

"Thought you could pull a fast one on me, eh? It's too bad. You had so much potential."

And with that, he flung her through the glass window of the bank, a story above the ground. As she fell, all Kono could see was his face leering down at her, his smile wicked and twisted.

It was a weird sensation, almost like it was happening in slow motion, which was weird, considering she wasn't that high up.

_Bye guys. I'm sorry._

And reality caught up to her as her body slammed against the ground, intense pain unlike anything she had ever felt before shooting through her, electric, stabbing, white hot pain. The last thing Kono heard before she blacked out was not the siren screaming towards her, but the sound of a lone seagull flying overhead, oblivious to the chaos beneath it. And she wished she could fly away with it.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Chin Ho was pissed. Which wasn't really how he usually felt, but given the circumstances, he reserved the right to be utterly and completely pissed. Not just at Fryer for dragging his cousin into all this mess, but at himself as well. He should have been there.

I mean, yeah, Kono had ignored him, but he should have known that it was because she was being forced into something, not because she was dirty and resented him. They were family. Ohana. He was supposed to watch her back.

"Chin." Steve's voice came over his headset. "They've left the elevator. Delano and Mapes are heading towards the stairs out the north entrance."

Chin cocked his rifle and shifted his position slightly from where he was crouched behind a bush by the entrance. "Roger that. And Kono?"

"Right behind them with Trisha. Here they come-SHIT!"

"What's going on?" Danny's voice crackled over the headset."

"One of the clerks made a move. All teams go! Watch for civilians!"

Chin sprinted forward, when he heard the smash of glass breaking. Looking up he watched as a person was thrown out of the second level window. The person was lean, with long brown hair, probably female. Wait…

Chin ran like someone possessed. Please God, no, not her, not here, not now. He heard the others shout in confusion, the gunshots ringing out, but none of that mattered. All that mattered was his little cousin lying broken on the ground.

**Thanks for reading! I'm thinking of making this 5-6 chapters. Sorry if this was short.**

**- Anonymous**


	2. Chapter 2

Chin sat in the chair, feeling numb. It was like his brain had been microwaved on high so that it had liquidated into a pathetic puddle of goop. The same scene played out in his mind over and over again like a broken tape.

_Kono was launched out of the window, the glass shattering all around her. Chin was sprinting, but there was no way he could reach her. It was like the ground beneath him refused to move with his legs. _

_He had reached her, but the paramedics had held him back, telling him not to touch her, but all he saw was his cousin's broken body being loaded into the back of an ambulance and speeding away. _

_Away from him._

He vaguely remembered pushing Danny and Steve aside, ignoring Lori's expression of shock. He vaguely remembered roaring down the streets on his motorbike, so fast that he nearly passed the ambulance. He vaguely remembered them pushing the gurney that held her into a waiting operating room, and that the other three 5-0 members had showed up, trying to talk to him. But the one thing that stuck in his head was the fact that Kono had been in there for hours.

_Please. If anyone out up there could hear him. Please not her. _

Steve had sent Lori back to clean up the operation; get some accounts from witnesses and write up a few reports, and Danny had volunteered to help her out. Not that he hadn't wanted to stay, but Lori needed someone to show her the ropes and Danny was supposed to be taking care of Grace tonight. Steve was off getting a coffee that Chin had no intention of touching. Chin hated himself. All he wanted was for Kono to come strolling out the door saying, "Why the long face cuz?"

_Why couldn't it have been me?_

The door opened, and a tired looking doctor walked out. Chin shot out of his chair, taking in the doctor's grave face.

"Family of Kono Kalakaua?"

"How is she?" Chin could hear the anxiety slipping into his usually steady voice.

The doctor peered over Chin's shoulder and saw Steve walking over, a coffee in each hand.

"What's going on?" the former Navy Seal asked.

The doctor ran a hand through his hair. "She made it out of surgery, and she's stable. However-" He sighed. "Would you like to sit down?"

Chin tensed and Steve closed his eyes. The famous _'but'_.

"Miss Kalakaua suffered some internal bleeding and several broken ribs, which will heal. But I'm afraid there is severe spinal cord damage that is irreversible. She will be paralyzed from the waist down."

Steve gripped the cups so hard that coffee spilled onto the immaculate floor. Chin fell back into the chair and let his head sag into his hands.

"There's got to be some mistake," Steve stuttered. "She's just a rookie, I mean she _was_ a rookie…" He trailed off, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes.

"Can I see her?" Chin asked quietly.

The doctor nodded his head and led them into a room. Chin stopped at the doorway, afraid to enter. Steve laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'll give you some time alone. Just try and rest up, ok?"

Chin nodded stiffly, and walked into the room.

Kono looked so small lying there, and Chin couldn't help but look at her as a teen again. He sat in a chair beside her, taking one of her hands in his, watching the slight rise and fall of her chest. It felt like only a day ago Steve had asked her to join 5-0. Her words haunted him now.

_You're the reason I became a cop._

First she had blown out her knee, and just as she had gotten back up again, found something she loved, she had to start all over again. It was all his fault. Tears began to roll down his cheeks.

Chin sat there until the sky turned black outside. It was way past visiting hours, but he guessed that the doctor had felt sorry for them and had told everyone to leave him alone. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face, and felt her stir.

Her eyes blinked open, trying to focus. Chin knew that she was still loaded with meds, and tried to wipe all signs of worry from his face. He felt like a coward, but he wished that anything would delay this moment from happening. Neither of them was ready.

"Hey cuz." She grinned up at him like this was any ordinary day, any other situation.

"You manage to nab Delano?"

Chin tried to smile, but when he spoke, his voice was hoarse. "Yep. Him and his cronies. Trisha's safe."

She smiled. "Good." She shifted a bit, and froze, eyes open wide in realization. "Chin…" she whispered.

He tried. He tried not to show it. But they were cousins. They knew each other too well. And Kono could see right through him.

"Oh my God."

"Kono-"

She just lay there in shock, mouthing the words "_my legs_."

Chin leaned over and held her, held her and tried not to break apart while she cried. He wanted to take her pain away, but all he could do was rock her and hold her tightly. He held her while a nurse came in and gave her some more pain medication, and kept holding her, even after she drifted back off to sleep. He held her because he never wanted to let go.

He ended up falling asleep next to her. When the doctor arrived the next morning, he found a very tired and rumpled Chin sitting in the chair beside Kono's bed. He only shook is head and sighed.

"You need a shower brah."

Chin looked up groggily. "What?"

"I'm serious. Your smell alone will kill all my patients. Now go home before I ban you from this hospital."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks to all the people who put this story on alert, and to some anonymous person out there who reviewed me! You're my first, and despite the fact that I don't know who the hell you are, THANK YOU!**

Danny moaned and reached over to smash what he thought was his alarm clock. Instead, his fist connected with his buzzing cell phone, sending it skidding to the floor. Swearing under his breath, he rolled out of bed and picked up the phone, his dopey brain taking in the new dent in the casing. The name "Steve McGarrett" flashed across the caller display. Groaning, Danny answered it.

"Up and at 'em Danno."

"I don't know if you've noticed Steve, but not all of us are Navy Seals who get up at-" Danny looked at his alarm clock, "-six in the morning."

"Meet me over at the office in half an hour. We have to catch Fryer before he leaves for a meeting on the mainland."

The events of the previous day came rushing back. "Aw shit, how's Kono? Is she OK?"

"Just get over here." The line went dead. Danny was nearly kicked himself for forgetting about his teammate, but Grace had come home crying and upset because of something that had happened at school. He was racing to get dressed when he heard a knock at the door. He hurried to open it, and found Lori waiting on the other side.

"Hey, uh, Steve called and said you might need some help getting your ass out of bed, and-" she stopped short, glancing down. "I suppose you haven't had any coffee yet?"

"What-" Danny followed her gave and looked at his pant-less legs. "Oh God, I'm sorry, I-" he raced into his bedroom and hastily pulled on a pair of pants.

Buckling his belt, he strode into the kitchen with as much dignity as he could muster, and was surprised to find Lori helping Grace with breakfast. Aw crap. Great parenting, Danny. You were just about to stride out the door and leave your daughter behind. Well done.

Grinning sheepishly, he helped himself to a bagel. Lori looked up and turned red. "Coffee?" she asked, offering him a cup.

Danny accepted it with an awkward 'thanks'. Taking a sip, and ran a hand through his daughter's hair. "Since when do you get up this early?"

She grinned up at him. "I like to watch the sunrise."

"Y'know, I could take her to school if you want," Lori offered. "I know how worried you guys are about Kono, and I don't really mind."

"That'd be great," Danny grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about, uh, y'know, earlier…"

"Oh, uh, yeah, no problem," Lori said quickly.

This quickly turned to awkward silence, with Grace staring at the two adults in confusion. Danny cleared his throat, and kissed his daughter on the cheek. "I should go. Have a good day guys!"

Hurrying out the door to his car, Danny mentally kicked himself. Way to go Danno. His embarrassment turned to worry as he thought of Kono, and he peeled out of the driveway and roared down the street.

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

Steve paced the room outside Fryer's office furiously. The secretary glared at him, but he only stared back, making her clear her throat with impatience. Danny burst into the room and headed straight to him.

"How is she?"

Steve crossed his arms stonily across his chest and was about to answer when Chin walked through the doors and made a beeline straight for Fryer's office.

"Wait!" the secretary yelled. "You need an appointment-"

Chin ignored her and burst into the room, Steve and Danny following close behind. Fryer was inside, shoving some papers into a briefcase. He looked up as the three men barred the way to the door.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" he asked with obvious impatience.

"Oh you're going to be needing help after this-" Steve started towards him, but Danny held him back.

"Chill man! What's the deal?"

Chin ignored them both and glared at Fryer. "How could you involve my cousin like that? You risked her life! She could have died!"

"Officer Kalakaua knew the risks involved and accepted the mission."

"Because you blackmailed her!" Steve growled.

"She saved lives and took down several notorious criminals! She was doing a service to her state and her people!"

"Whoa, whoa, c'mon guys, let's calm down," Danny interjected. "We can solve this without getting violent."

"I refuse to accept this!" Chin shouted. "Because of you, my cousin will never be a cop again!"

Danny looked at him in confusion. "But wait, Kono's going to be reinstated, right? She was innocent!"

"She's never going to walk again!" Chin yelled. "How the hell is she supposed to chase down criminals in a fucking wheelchair?"

Everyone in the room froze. Danny's mouth hung open. "You never…you didn't say…"

Danny launched himself at Fryer, trying to beat the crap out of him, but this time Steve was the one holding him back.

"Let me kill him!" Danny shouted.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Hypocrite."

Fryer sighed. "Look, IA will be sure to reimburse her and make sure to cover her medical costs. But that's all I can do. Now, if you gentlemen would excuse me, I have a meeting to go to."

"Just one last thing." Chin growled. His right fist connected with Fryer's jaw, sending him staggering back.

"Thank you for your time," he said simply, before stalking out of the office.

Steve looked down at Fryer, disgusted. "Next time you decide to mess with my team, asshole, you better remember to have your life insurance updated."

"Where are we going now?" Danny asked, as the two of them left the building. "And what about Chin?"

Steve sighed and looked out at the ocean. "He just needs some time. Let's go check on Kono."

Snatching Danny's car keys out of his hand, he strode towards the waiting car.

"Wait!" Danny called, racing after him. "How did you get here?"

"It's called walking, Danno," Steve said over his shoulder. "Are you coming or what?"

Grumbling under his breath, Danny followed, and together they sped down the street to the hospital.

**New episode tonight! Poor Danno. Anyway, thanks for reading. I thought that after the heavy stuff going on, we needed the beginning part to lighten the mood. **

**- :) Anonymous**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this chapter will be from Kono's POV. Again, I'm sorry, really short, but I'm kind of getting depressed writing these drafts.**

Kono kept having the same nightmare over and over again. In it, she was falling. Which she supposed must have been pretty obvious, but the part that scared her was that as she plummeted to the ground, she could see all the people she loved and trusted reaching out to try and catch her, but her hand kept slipping out of their grasp. Most often, it was the members of 5-0. And for some reason, there was this damn seagull that kept taunting her, except it had Delano's head.

That was what she hated the most. That maniacal, twisted grin that taunted her. And every time she woke up, it was even worse. She stared down at her blanket-covered legs. What useless pieces of shit they were now.

Sometimes, she would forget, and could almost believe they could still move. Once, she had tried to get up, completely forgetting they were useless. The only thing she had accomplished was managing to fall flat on her face. Way to go Kono. Add that to you're collection of bruises. Steve, Chin and Danny had come in, and she'd put on the brave face, but all she wanted was to curl up and cry. She remembered the first time they had come in.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey kiddo," Danny grinned. "How're you feeling?"_

_Kono smiled. "Like some idiot chucked me through a window. She looked around. "Where's Chin?"_

_Steve and Danny shared equally mischievous grins. "He decked Fryer pretty hard. I'm pretty sure he's somewhere licking his wounds. You hungry?" _

_Danny held up a bag of junk food. Kono reached over to take the bag. "You bet, brah. Sure beats hospital food."_

_Steve and Danny pulled up chairs. Steve reached into the bag and looked at the package he was holding in his hand. "Really Danno? Pecan Munch Bars? These look like giant foil-wrapped turds."_

_Kono couldn't help but smile as the two started their famous bickering. Some things never changed._

_END FLASHBACK_

Every time Kono saw someone walk past her, she couldn't help but resent them. How was it fair that they could go on living their lives while hers had done a complete 180?

One afternoon, she had watched a group of young of kids out her window play in the surf. It had reminded her achingly of When she had played with her cousins. It was hard to remember when she had been so carefree, when she didn't have to worry about things like this.

But then she would tell herself to shut up. No matter how much her heart ached, no matter how much she wished she were with 5-0 or out surfing, she would never wish that this would happen to someone else.

In hindsight, she thought herself lucky to be alive. Her screaming ribs never failed to remind her that. But Kono just couldn't help resenting eveyone, and being bitter. She was allowed to feel this way, right?

She was supposed to be discharged today. Chin was going to move in with her for a couple weeks to help her out. Though Kono would never admit it, she was kind of glad he was. She had practiced using a wheelchair, but she worried about steering its bulky frame through her small house.

Chin picked her up, helping her into the front seat and putting her folded chair into the trunk of his car.

Kono hated having to be reliant on someone. She was an independent person, and she wasn't used to it. As Chin eased the car onto her street, Kono had a sudden thought.

"Chin," she whispered, "How the hell am I suppose to get up the stairs?"

Chin said nothing, only continued to stare at the road ahead. "You'll see."

_Gee thanks cuz. Real explanatory._ Kono mentally kicked herself, as she could not physically do so. _Idiot. He's trying to help. Stop acting so bitter._

Chin pulled up at her house, and Kono gasped. Her front stairs had been replaced with a ramp. Chin helped her out, and she wheeled over. Lying on the ramp, with several beers in hand, were Steve and Danny. They grinned at her shocked face.

"Not bad for a couple of haoles, huh?" Danny asked, obviously impressed with himself.

Steve smirked. "Don't listen to him. He couldn't tell a nail from a screw."

Kono felt tears beginning to form. _Really? You're going to break down now?_

"Thanks guys," she whispered. Inside the house, she discovered that Steve and Danny had modified all her counters and moved around her furniture so that it was more accessible for her. Both of them knelt down to her level. Eyes watering, Kono pulled both of them into a hug.

"C'mon," Chin said. "We shouldn't let those beers go to waste."

** In my defense, I have mid-years to study for. Please review! I want to know if I'm taking this in the wrong direction.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, it's been a while since I updated. This is probably the second to last chapter. My friend the review** **button feels lonely. Please cheer him up! **

Famous last words. What a stupid saying. Kono sighed. Why was it that the most annoying sayings were always the ones that came true? Stupid universe. Go pick on someone else.

The day had started well enough. She had managed to get out of bed and get dressed by herself. Chin had been reluctant to go to out and leave her alone for the day, but Kono had felt like she was on a roll.

_No prob, cuz. I got this. _

She was pretty sure her cousin Louie had said the same thing when he was setting off fireworks. Next thing you know, he had burnt down the garage.

So yeah, she'd been feeling better than ever. Chin had been worried about her. The last week she hadn't been herself. Sometimes he would find her still in bed at three in the afternoon, which was unusual for her because Kono had never stayed in bed past nine in the morning.

Sometimes she wouldn't eat. Most times she couldn't sleep. She hadn't felt this depressed since when she had blown out her knee surfing. Chin was always trying to cheer her up.

_FLASHBACK_

"_C'mon Kono, you have to get up."_

_She ignored him, burying her head under her pillow. He crossed the small room and sat on the end of her bed._

_She tried to pull away from him. "Don't touch me."_

"_Kono, you can get through this. You've done it before."_

"_Don't give me that crap."_

"_What happened to my cousin who was unstoppable? What happened to the girl that proved them all wrong and got back up on a board?"_

"_Dammit Chin! This is different and you know it! Do you know how hard I worked to be a surfer? Then as soon as I find something different, as soon as I find 5-0 and become a cop and forget about it, this happens! You know what it's like to lose that, don't you? It feels terrible! But this is different because now I'm never going to surf again! I'll never be a part of 5-0 again! And what guy wants to marry a girl stuck in a chair? I've fucking lost everything, even my dignity! What's the point anymore?"_

_Tears streamed down her face, and Chin watched as Kono broke apart. He reached over and cradled her in his arms._

"_What's the point?" she sobbed._

_END FLASHBACK_

She would never forget the look on his face. Normally, Chin was expressionless, but she could see the heartbreak in his eyes, the shake of his hands when he held her, felt the small tears that rolled off his face and landed in her hair. It made her feel like the lowest piece of shit on the planet.

It had been a rough two weeks for the both of them, and the only way Kono had pulled through was because her cousin had been there. They way he always had. She felt terrible that he had to baby-sit her like this, and had insisted that he take some time to himself.

She had made them both breakfast, and was currently cleaning up the dishes. A lazy breeze came through the opened patio door. The sun sat high in the sky, and all traces of clouds had been swept from the clear sea of blue.

Any other day, Kono would have been out on the beach surfing.

_Stop it. Don't think about it. Just keep going. _

If she didn't think about it, she wouldn't slip into the swirling black hole that seemed to have developed in the pit of her stomach. She just had to focus on other things.

She looked around, trying to figure out what Chin had done with the detergent box. Wheeling around the corner and opening a cupboard, Kono didn't hear the cat that had snuck in the patio door and was creeping up behind her. Rolling backwards, the wheel of her chair ran over the cat's tail.

"RAWRRR!"

"CRAP!"

Kono was thrown off balance in surprise, and the wheel caught on a corner, causing the chair to tip, and throwing Kono down the stairs of the basement. The cat took off with a shriek as Kono landed with a thump at the bottom of the stairs, wincing as the cement floor struck her still healing ribs.

Which brought her to her present situation. If it hadn't been for the fact that she was trapped under her chair, Kono probably could have dragged herself back up. But her whole body ached, and all the anger and fear and desperation she had been trying to hold back came crashing down on her and she broke down.

_C'mon Kalakaua, you have to pull yourself together. Focus. _

Kono looked around, and saw a bit of light poking out of the shadows of her basement. Her phone.

Dragging herself with her arms, she tried to reach for it. Army crawl, she thought. Steve would be proud.

Stretching her fingers out, she was able to brush the edge its plastic casing. Grimacing in pain, she made a desperate grab for it, but instead, she succeeded only in pushing it further away.

Dammit. Why did she have to be so helpless? This time she couldn't keep the tears back. Kono felt like a baby. What had happened to her? She used to be able to tackle any problem. She never broke down.

This was how Chin found her a few hours later, a small, broken person at the bottom of the basement steps.

"Hey cuz," she muttered weakly.

Chin scooped her up in his arms, and carried her to bed. What Kono didn't see was the muscle jumping in her cousins jaw and the guilt that lay heavy in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is the last chapter. I'm sorry for the gaps in the stories and any inconsistencies.**

**Also I just relised that I forgot the disclaimer so...**

**I don't own anything. Except the five bucks in my pocket. **

Kono sat slumped in her chair, watching the distant waves crash against the surf. It was so beautiful, it made her want to cry. She missed the waves so much. The sky was a blaze of colours as the sun sunk into the ocean. Kono's heart ached. If she closed her eyes, she could almost feel the waves beneath her as she glided along the surf.

Almost…

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up. Chin gave her a small smile, and sat in a chair next to her.

They sat there for a while, just the two of them, watching the sun set low. Chin turned to her and took her hand in his.

"I'm sorry Kono."

She looked at him, puzzled. "For what?"

He took in a deep breath. "It's my fault that all this happened. If it weren't for me, you never would have joined 5-0 and you wouldn't have been recruited by Fryer."

Kono shook her head. "Chin, it's not your fault. Being with 5-0 was one of the most amazing things that happened to me. I don't regret it."

"But I should have been there for you. I should have stopped you from continuing on with the undercover operation." His voice broke and he looked away.

Kono placed her hand on his shoulder. "If anything, I feel bad that you have to watch my sorry ass." She smiled. "Chin, you've always been there for me. But if I hadn't done it, Trisha and who knows whom else would have died. The only thing I regret is not tackling Delano a little harder." She gave him a watery smile.

Chin reached over and gave her a long hug. "Since when did you get so brave?"

Kono chuckled. "I learned from the best."

"Thanks cuz."

"Wait, did you think I was talking about you? I meant Steve and Danny."

"Ouch. Thanks cuz."

Chin stood up and started pushing her out towards the car.

"Whoa, hang on, are you hijacking me? Where are we going?"

Chin helped her into the car and revved the engine. "Just trust me." He steered the pickup truck towards the beach, where he removed a surfboard from the flat bed and lifted Kono up.

At the edge of the beach, Steve was sitting in a lawn chair, drinking a beer. Danny and Grace were building sandcastles with Lori. Danny said something, and Lori burst out laughing and gave him a playful shove.

Steve looked up at the approaching cousins and grinned. He took the surfboard from Chin and started walking out into the water. Chin followed.

Kono looked at them both quizzically. "Are you going to take me out into the middle of the ocean and leave me there? If so, then I'm sorry, Chin. I didn't mean to eat your stash of chocolate. I was hungry."

"You what?"

Steve chuckled. "Relax. Just trust me."

"I seem to be told that a lot lately."

When Chin and Steve were about waist deep, they stopped and let the waves roll past them. It was a calm night, and the moon hung low, so low it seemed that it's silver essence was leaking into the water itself.

"Just close your eyes."

"And this is when you kill me and shove my body into the bag, right?"

"Just do it."

"What is this, a Nike commercial?"

"KONO!"

Kono closed her eyes and let the sound of the waves consume her. She felt Chin laying her on the surfboard, and the next thing she knew, it was moving slowly and gently, skimming the water. She opened her eyes and saw Chin and Steve on either side of her, swimming out further and dragging her and the surfboard along.

Kono dipped her hand into the ocean and let it drag. It was the same as surfing. Not even close. But it was peaceful and beautiful in its own way. The sky was an inky blue and the waves matched its rich, flawless colour.

"Mahalo," she whispered quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace, not only in the night, but also in herself.

Chin grinned up at her.

"No prob cuz."

**Thanks for reading this hope it wasn't too me know if you are interested or have any ideas for a sequel.  
><strong>

**- :) Anonymous**


End file.
